Fight the Good Fight
by loveandlearn92
Summary: Complete A/U: Arizona Robbins lives with a dark secret and a painful past. She hopes Seattle will be a fresh start, but where she goes trouble follows. Can she resist the urge to fight the good fight or will she reluctantly re-accept her calling and seek revenge?
1. New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, they were created by Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy is the property of ABC. No infringement intended.

**AN: **Mistakes are likely; they are all mine. No beta.

* * *

**Chapter One: New Beginning**

* * *

The drive was long and painfully quiet. Seventeen year old Arizona Robbins was sitting alone in the backseat of the car, her mother and father; Barbara and Daniel Robbins, in the front. She was used to travelling with her parents; her father was in the marines, so moving was nothing new. The silence however, was. Things were different without her brother here to keep her company. Tim was always making noise; talking, laughing, humming along to the radio, tapping his fingers impatiently when he was bored. With Tim around life was always loud and boisterous, and Arizona missed that more than anything right now. Things were quieter with him gone. No – not gone, that implies he might return. Tim was dead. He was never coming back.

She sat in silence, her sad blue eyes watching the scenery pass outside the window of the car. Occasionally she would turn to face the front but she would catch her father giving her that look in the rear view mirror and she would quickly avert her gaze, continuing to stare blankly out of the window. That look made her feel fragile and weak. She hated that look_._ Her parents were hurting—they all were— but they had broken down and mourned the loss. Arizona, on the other hand, had stayed strong. It wasn't easy, especially when they looked at her like that; like she was glass, ready to shatter at any moment. They assumed she was still in shock and hadn't processed everything yet because she remained stoic. They were waiting for her to lose control, but Arizona wouldn't let herself. Her guilt and anger overshadowed her sadness. This was her fault. She let it happen. Tim knew everything; he accepted her for who she was, and what she was. And it had cost him his life. Her parents weren't there. They didn't witness his death. They could never understand how she was feeling. It was her fault.

Moments later the car came to a stop, pulling up to a beautiful, modern looking house, enclosed by a picket fence. The house was white, two stories high, with big bay windows and a garage. Arizona stepped out of the car with a smile on her face, her eyes looking up and down the street; surveying the latest neighbourhood her family had been uprooted to. She noted how suburban everything was. It was definitely more clean-cut than what she was used to, but she liked it. She followed her parents up the slabbed path to the front door of the house. Daniel opened it, letting Arizona and Barbara enter before him; their eyes admiring their new home.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Robbins," Daniel said, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder, standing in the doorway of their new home. Barbara smiled at him, gripping his hand that was resting on her shoulder tightly. "What do you think Arizona?"

Arizona smiled at her parents. "It's nice," she said, looking around. All of their furniture had been set up prior to them moving in, so the place really did look good. However, there were still some boxes scattered on the floor, waiting to be unpacked.

"Of course, it'll look more like home once we get the rest of these boxes unpacked," Barbara assured her daughter, walking towards her and coming to a stop when she reached Arizona's side. The place wasn't quite right without all of the accessories on display that personalized the Robbins household; the signature family photos, Daniel's miniaturized model of the U.S.S Arizona and Barbara's wealth of books, which usually sat on the large mahogany bookcase that had been in the family for as long as Arizona could remember.

All the little things that made a house a home to them.

Arizona sighed airily, before responding. "Yeah, it will," she confirmed, a dimpled smile covering her face. She was thankful for the move to Seattle – they all were – it was a fresh start in a new state; an opportunity to leave the horrible past they had experienced behind them. They felt too much pain in their old house; there were too many painful memories, well one any way – Tim's slaughter.

"I think we're going to like it here," Daniel added, gaining two nods of the head. "Now," he said in an authoritative voice, rubbing his hands together to let his family know he meant business. "Why don't we order some food and start unpacking these boxes." Barbara and Arizona smiled and the family spent the rest of the day unpacking boxes and eating take out before retiring to their rooms for the evening. It had been a long, exhausting day, but also rewarding; the house was looking great. It already felt like home.

Arizona threw back the covers of her bed, sat up and buried her head in her hands in desperation. She needed sleep. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to rest. She didn't know what was worse; the deafening silence that thundered around her keeping her awake or the nightmares that consumed her when she did sleep. She was just so tired. With a frustrated groan she fell back onto the bed, her head hitting the soft but firm pillow. She tossed and turned until her eye lids were too heavy to remain open, her body finally succumbing to sleep.

_"No – no – no!" Arizona screamed, shaking her head in disbelief as she ran over to her brother's motionless body, which lay on the floor. "Tim!" she wailed, kneeling beside him. His white shirt was now crimson red; the blood spilling from his body staining it. Arizona's mind was reeling, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be. Everything seemed harder all of a sudden; it was harder to think, harder to breathe, harder to talk. She scooped Tim's body into her arms, holding him tightly against her chest. Her blood covered hand gripping his: pale and weak. She squeezed it gently, with only the smallest amount of pressure, hoping she would feel him apply some pressure in return but he couldn't; he didn't have the strength._

_He struggled to catch his breath, his eyes wide in shock and glistening with tears. "Tim, you're going to be okay," Arizona assured him, determined not to cry, determined to stay strong for him. She breathed in huge gulps of air, hoping that it would somehow clear the urge. But nothing purged her of the hollow feeling inside her stomach that rose into her throat and clogged her voice. "You just need to hold on." She said, sniffling her tears back at the same time. "Bailey – she can help you. Just, stay with me. She'll be here soon, okay?" _

_Tim managed to squeeze her hand and nod his head once, before his body went limp and his eyes stared without seeing; no sign of life in them. _

_"Tim," Arizona sobbed, softly caressing his cheek with her hand in the hope of waking him. "Please, don't leave me," she cried, rocking back and forth with his lifeless body in her arms, tears streaking her cheeks._

_"Bailey!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice sounding desperate. "Help! Bailey! Please …" she trailed off, consumed by the gut wrenching sobs escaping her. She buried her weak head on her brother's chest; as if to shield him from further harm, but it was too late. Tim was already dead. Nobody could save him now. "I love you," she whimpered. "Can you hear me? I am so sorry. I love you," she repeated, her body shaking violently as her heart shattered in her chest and tears cascaded down her face._

"Arizona," Barbara whispered, softly shaking her daughter to try to wake her up. "Arizona," she repeated, running a hand through Arizona's blonde hair as she whimpered in her sleep.

Arizona shot up in bed, sweating and trembling. "Tim?" she asked still half asleep, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She looked around the room frantically, tears welling in her eyes and making her vision blurry. She tried to blink them away, but couldn't. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't–"

"Oh, sweetheart," Barbara cooed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. You hear me? Your father and I, we don't blame you, and you know that wherever Tim is now, he wouldn't either. It wasn't your fault," she repeated, her hand rubbing circles on Arizona's back, trying to ease the pain.

Arizona didn't know how long it was that she sobbed in her mother's arms, comforting words being whispered into her ear as she repeated how sorry she was over and over again. But when it was finally over, she lifted her tearstained face from her mother's shoulder and looked into her grieving eyes. Barbara was being so strong. It surprised Arizona to see her mom holding herself together like this. Usually the mere mention of her brother had her in tears. "I'm sorry mom," Arizona choked out. "I didn't mean to get so emotional. I didn't want to breakdown like this."

"Arizona," her mother said tenderly. "I'm glad you let your emotions out. I knew you were having a hard time. Ever since Tim died you've been so strong, but you've been distant and detached. I've been worried about you. I don't want to lose you too. There's no need to put on a brave face anymore. It's okay to miss him. It's okay to cry."

"I should have protected him," Arizona responded, in a tiny, strangled voice. "This should never have happened. I was too slow."

"Listen to me, the only person to blame here is the one who attacked him," Barbara asserted. "It had nothing to do with you. Nothing. And I thank God every day that you weren't there when it happened. I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened if you had gotten home any earlier. This wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't," Arizona repeated. Saying it out loud did little to relieve her of the grief and guilt she was feeling. Her mother didn't know exactly what happened that night, Arizona did. She was there.

"No. It wasn't," Barbara said as she held out her arms for another hug and placed a small kiss on Arizona's temple. Once the embrace had been shared, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Arizona nodded and forced a small smile onto her face. "Yeah," she lied. "It was just a dream. I'm fine."

"Okay," her mom replied hesitantly. "Now honey, try to get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Barbara stood from the bed and headed for the door. "Goodnight mom," Arizona whispered into the darkness.

"Sleep tight," Barbara replied, closing the door to her daughter's room.

Once her mom was out of sight Arizona's eyes scanned the room and landed on the farthest corner; a mysterious figure stood, cloaked in darkness. "Go away," Arizona whispered in a firm voice, speaking through gritted teeth.

"You called on me," the figure replied softly, taking a step forward. "And I've told you before I can't just go away. You might not like it but I'm your person. There's nothing I can do to change that. I'm your guide. I'm here to help and prepare you for-"

"Prepare me for what?" Arizona snapped, furious. "Getting kicked out of school? Losing all of my friends? Fighting for my life on a daily basis? Or the death of my brother. Where were you to prepare me for that? Where were you to help me then Bailey? You hear me call for you in a dream but when it comes to real life – when I need you most – you don't bother to show up."

"Arizona, it wasn't that simple," Bailey tried to explain.

"It was that simple. And it's that over," Arizona declared. "I told you, I'm not cut out for this. Tell them they picked the wrong girl. You can find someone else to do your bidding. I'm done. Finished! Okay? Now leave me alone." Dark eyes stared into blue for a moment and then with a sigh Bailey turned her back on Arizona, vanishing into thin air and leaving her alone with nothing but her thoughts and the heavy silence that filled the now empty room. It took a while but Arizona eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

Arizona woke up to the very annoying shrill of the alarm clock sitting on her bed side table, as well as a strong beam of light shining through her bedroom window, practically trying to blind her. She let out a low, feral growl and sighed, opening her eyes as slowly as possible and slamming her hand against the small plastic device in a movement that some would describe as something very close to a punch. The sound finally stopped and the room was plunged into silence. Letting out a content sigh Arizona shut her eyes again to block out the intruding light, knowing that she still had some time left before she had to get up to get ready for her first day at her new school – Seattle Grace Mercy West High.

It felt like mere seconds passed before she heard her mother calling her to make sure she was up. "Arizona! You don't want to be late on your first day," Barbara warned.

With a yawn and a stretch, Arizona stole a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table, which read 06:54 am. Cursing lightly under her breath, she wriggled out of the double bed and headed for the bathroom to shower before getting ready for school.

After slipping her clothes on, she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her outfit was simple yet cute, casual but trendy – exactly what she was going for. Her golden hair was hanging by her shoulders and down her back in loose waves and her face was make up free – her skin naturally smooth; creamy and pale. She had applied the tiniest amount of pink lip gloss to her lips; just enough to make them shine but still look natural. With one final once-over in the mirror she made her way down stairs.

"Are you ready?" Barbara asked, Arizona shrugged and let out a sigh, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and onto her back. "It'll be fine," her mom assured her. Nodding her head, Arizona gave her best half-hearted smile and then they made their way out of the front door and into the car.

Barbara dropped Arizona off at school first, before heading to work. Looking out of the car window Arizona watched the kids milling around outside; they were in groups or coupled up everywhere. This school was the same as all of the others she had attended. It was clear just by looking that there were cliques. And as usual, she was the new girl.

"Okay, so remember to see the principal first and have a good day," Barbara said. Arizona nodded, smiling as she opened the car door. She knew the routine off by heart now. "Oh and honey," her mom added in a weak voice. "Try not to get kicked out?"

Arizona sighed as quietly as possible. '_Here we go again_,' she thought to herself. Pasting on a fake, cheerful smile, she nodded her head and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind her.

As she entered the large sand coloured building and began walking down the crowded hallway, she felt like people were eyeing her. It was uncomfortable. She could see them whispering as she walked past and she heard some idiotic guy whistle at her. She already hated being the new girl in school. She tried looking for the principal's office, but she didn't know where it was.

Her eyes scanned the area looking for someone who could help her. She quirked a brow when she noticed a girl standing alone, playing with the combination of her locker and apparently failing to open it. She had the frame of a model; she was tall with long legs and a lanky body, her dirty blonde hair sat at her waist; straight but also a little messy. She had the potential to be absolutely beautiful; her face was flawless even though she wore no make-up but something about the simplicity of her appearance and clothing screamed _'don't look at me.'_

Arizona was intrigued and wandered over to the stranger.

"Hey," she said cheerfully, her voice vibrant and full of life. The girl either failed to notice her or pretended not to notice because she didn't stop what she was doing or even acknowledge her presence. Arizona wasn't sure if it was deliberate, so she waited and watched the girl gather some of her books from her locker. Then, when the girl was finished what she was doing she lifted her head, looking at Arizona for a second. "Hey," Arizona repeated, two dimples emerging on her face, one on each cheek as she smiled widely.

The girl looked embarrassed. "Oh, sorry," she replied, nervously using her hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I –I didn't know you were talking to me," she stuttered, looking down to the ground.

"It's okay," Arizona replied softly. There was something about the girl Arizona could identify with - she couldn't quite put her finger on it – maybe it was because she seemed like a bit of a loner and that's the way Arizona had felt lately. "I was wondering if you could direct me to the principal's office."

"Uh—Okay," the girl began, sounding more confident as she closed the door of the metal locker. "I'm heading that way so I can show you, if you want that is..."

"Great," Arizona replied, smiling and falling into step beside the taller girl who led her down the narrow hallway. "I'm new," she added rather awkwardly, filling the silence that loomed over them.

"Yeah, I guessed that," the girl responded playfully, letting out a small laugh. "I'm Teddy, by the way," she said, extending a hand with a smile on her face, "Teddy Altman."

Arizona looked down at Teddy's hand for a moment before taking it in her own and shaking it. "Arizona," she replied, brightening a little. "Robbins."

"Arizona Robbins," Teddy repeated, testing the name on her lips. "I like it. Is that for the state or the battleship?" she asked, curious.

Arizona looked at Teddy, pleasantly surprised; whilst Teddy patiently waited for a reply, a small blush covering her face with each passing second. "Sorry, I'm just surprised," Arizona began. "Everyone always assumes I'm named for the state but it's the battleship. The men in my family have all served their country. How did you-"

Teddy grinned widely, realizing she had something in common with the blonde. "I was born and raised on the military bases too," she explained. "I moved from place to place until about three years ago. That's when I finally told my mom I wanted to settle down here. It gets tiring, meeting new people, only to leave and start all over again."

"I know what you mean," Arizona agreed, nodding her head.

"Anyway, this is you," Teddy said, flicking her wrist towards the principal's office. "It was nice meeting you Arizona."

"Yeah," Arizona smiled. "Thanks. I'll, uh, maybe see you around," she added, questioningly.

Teddy smiled. "Oh, definitely," she replied. Then, after a quick goodbye she walked off in a hurry, waving back at Arizona, who pushed open the heavy wooden door to the principal's office.

"Welcome, Miss Robbins," a deep voice boomed, greeting her as she entered the small box-like office. A slightly older than middle aged man sat behind the large wooden desk at the back of the room; his glasses were hanging off his nose as his dark brown eyes read from the file in his hands. Her file. "I'm Principal Webber," he added, looking up and introducing himself as Arizona took a seat opposite him. Once settled in her seat, Principal Webber smiled, and then continued to talk. "I like to think we are a strict but fair school," he began. "The faculty is committed to excellence; we want our students to be the best they can be and obtain the necessary knowledge and skills required to make it in the real world. Do you understand?" Arizona simply nodded her response.

"Now looking at your transcript, I can see that you're a smart girl, but you seem to have gone off the rails a little this past year. Teachers noted a change in your behaviour; you became easily distracted, seemed uninterested and would miss classes for no good reason. Perhaps more worrying to me, is the fact you got kicked out for-"

Arizona blushed slightly. "Sir, I can explain all of that," she began, before being interrupted.

"There's no need," Principal Webber said in an understanding voice. "Today is a new day, Robbins. A new beginning. Another chance. A chance to be better, to do better and I believe you will use this opportunity wisely. Everyone has a past, people do things they regret but given your academic achievements I have no doubt you'll be a fine asset to this school. Prove me right."

Arizona smiled. "I will," she replied, grateful. "Thank you, Sir."

"Now, here is your schedule and the text required for each of the classes you are taking this year." Webber handed her the large stack of books. "I hope you enjoy your time here Miss Robbins. We're glad to have you."

With that Arizona left the office, jostling the books Principal Webber had given her in her arms, trying to get a better grip on them. While she was looking down, she bumped into something and the books fell to the ground, sliding all over the floor in a cliché like manner. She automatically bent down to pick them up but as she did she noticed it was not something but someone she bumped into—a girl. Their hands met as they both reached for the same book and Arizona felt something she hadn't felt before; it was like a spark. A spark of chemistry and compatibility, a flash of clarity… she quickly shook it off, pulling her hand away and continuing to collect the rest of her books, before looking up to meet the girls gaze.

"Here you go," the girl said, a warm expression on her face as they both got to their feet and she kindly handed over the books she had managed to gather from the floor.

Arizona stood frozen, her heart beating erratically as she studied the face of her mysterious helper. "Thanks," she replied. "And sorry," she added, "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

"Oh, really?" the girl said, a questioning look on her face. "Penny for your thoughts then?" she asked flirtatiously, stepping closer to Arizona; her brown eye's piercing Arizona's blue ones, boring straight through her and into her soul.

Arizona swallowed hard. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but... this isn't really a good time," she responded, taking a step back. "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you, and grateful," she added quickly, "I am, it's just, you know... I'm new and I'm running late for class, so..." she trailed off rather lamely, cursing herself as she walked away from the girl.

She glanced over her shoulder and the stranger stood in the same spot, a smile adorning her face as she raised a hand to wave at Arizona. She wasn't sure what it was about the girl but Arizona found herself waving back and as she turned the corner and disappeared out of sight, she couldn't help the large grin that spread across her face.

Her smile faded however as she entered her anatomy class to find a familiar face teaching. It was a woman; the same woman she had met a year previously – in this exact same situation – when she walked through the doors of her anatomy class in her old school. This was the woman who claimed Arizona had a higher calling in life; a greater purpose. One that had been prophesized and one only she could fulfil.

This woman had introduced her to the supernatural ways of the world. She had taught her about the immortals; the purest of creatures to walk this earth and the darkest of creatures. However, none of that mattered now, because in this moment all Arizona saw was the woman who represented a year of her life she would quite happily take back; Miranda Bailey, in the flesh. Literally.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Smile

**Chapter Two: Smile**

* * *

Arizona stood frozen. She took slow, even breaths, trying to calm her heart which was still hammering in her chest, like it wanted to escape. "Miss Robbins, I've been expecting you," Bailey said, greeting her politely. Arizona glared daggers at the small but fierce looking woman who stood in front of her. Her instincts told her to run; to turn around and walk away. But suddenly all eyes were on her; her class mates looking at her with curiosity, trying to size her up. The new girl. "Please, take a seat," Bailey added, her hand gesturing around the room.

Arizona looked around the class, not frantically but intently as she sought a place to sit.

A faint smile came to her lips when she spotted a familiar face in the sea of strangers – Teddy Altman, who smiled briefly and moved her backpack from the chair beside her. A welcomed gesture, which made Arizona's smile grow wider.

This didn't go unnoticed by the dark haired boy who sat at the bench in front of Teddy – Alex Karev. He had been eyeing the attractive blonde from the moment she entered the classroom. He was definitely interested in getting to know her better.

Turning to face Teddy, he whispered, "Who is that?"

"New girl," the red-headed boy beside him replied.

"Very observant, Hunt," Alex replied sarcastically. "Teddy?" he inquired again.

Arizona relaxed visibly, her shoulders slumping at the release of tension from her body as she made her way over to the spare seat. "Hey," she whispered, placing her books on the table and sitting down beside Teddy.

"Hey," Teddy replied. "You haven't missed much-" she began, before being cut off by Bailey.

"Okay, split up into your groups," she instructed. "Let's see if any of you have actually learned anything. Teddy, if you would let Arizona join your group and fill her in on the assignment please." Teddy nodded her head and began to explain the task the class had been given.

It was a pretty straightforward assignment: learn the names and function of each of the muscles needed for a human smile. This straightforward assignment, however, required learning obscure and forgettable names of facial muscles in Latin - a language that wasn't taught at the school - which added a level of difficulty to the task.

Together, Alex, Owen and Teddy had managed to learn some, but not all, of the functions of each muscle. They figured that between the three of them, this; along with being able to name them all, would be enough to impress Bailey. After all, this was the first assignment after the holidays and was just a way to ease them into the new semester.

After introducing Alex and Owen to Arizona, they set about naming each of the muscles and explaining their functions. However, Arizona found herself not really listening to what they were saying, lost to her own memories...

_"Smile," she instructed, softly._

_Arizona blushed, turning on the bed to face Joanne and plastering a smile onto her face. Joanne had been Arizona's classmate through most of her schooling and although the two weren't exactly friends, they did often get paired up for assignments and had formed a bond of sorts._

_Truth be told, Arizona had a bit of a crush on her - well, a massive crush really. She thought Joanne was stunning: with her porcelain skin, long red hair and emerald green eyes. She was just beautiful._

_"Thanks, Arizona." Joanne flashed a dazzling smile, happy that Arizona had complied with her request. "I just learn better this way," she explained, before leaning forward and pressing her fingers lightly to Arizona's face. "So these muscles make your eyes crinkle. Obicularis oculi. And these pull the corner of your lips, nose and mouth. Levator—labii superioris and anguli oris. Risorious pulls the corner of the mouth to the side," she added, lightly running her finger tips from the corner of Arizona's mouth to her cheek. "And zygomatic major and minor pull up the corners of the mouth bilaterally."_

_Joanne's gentle exploration of her face with her fingertips had set all of Arizona's senses on fire. The skin on her arms had raised, her breath had become shallow, and her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. She was very aware of the small distance between Joanne's face and her own, and her world narrowed until she was only aware of the motion of her lips as she named each of the muscles of her face._

_She gasped, her lips parting slightly when Joanne traced her thumb lightly over her lips. They both sat frozen in place, surprised by the sudden electricity between them: lost in the sea of potential outcomes that could arise from this moment depending on the next move either one of them made._

_Arizona had imagined this moment before, but the reality of the sudden intimacy was overwhelming: her body wracked with both nerves and anticipation. Her eyes widened slightly, in panic, but she swallowed the feeling. She was gay. This confirmed it, right? She had denied having feelings for Joanne for so long, but sitting here, right now, all she wanted to do was kiss her._

_"You have a beautiful smile," Joanne said, breaking the silence. "Really, beautiful," she emphasized, her gaze falling down to Arizona's lips for a brief moment, before meeting her eyes again._

_That was the last straw. Arizona closed the gap between them, capturing Joanne's lips with her own. It was a soft kiss; slow and tentative. She brought her hand up to cup Joanne's face, her thumb tenderly caressing her cheek. Joanne responded, leaning into the kiss and parting her mouth slightly, before abruptly putting her hands on Arizona's chest and pushing her away._

_"What are you doing?" she asked, breathlessly. "I have a boyfriend."_

_Arizona felt a huge knot form in her throat and her stomach simultaneously. "Oh God," she replied, panicking. "I didn't- I'm sorry. I thought-" she trailed off, flustered and incapable of forming a proper sentence._

_"I should, um... I should probably go," Joanne stuttered, her eyes darting around the room, before she scooped her books up off the bed and shoved them hurriedly into her backpack. She then slipped on her shoes, tying the laces, before jumping to her feet, ready to make a hasty exit._

_"Joanne," Arizona said softly, reaching a hand out to grip her forearm. Joanne turned to face her, looking into her blue eyes, which seemed to plead with her. "Please..." It was broken and whispered, and she looked so very vulnerable. However, Joanne quickly averted her gaze, pulling her arm free and heading for the door, not uttering a single word in return. Leaving Arizona confused and alone, wondering what exactly had just happened between them._

_She slowly, brought her hand up to her mouth, touching her lips, which were still tingling from the kiss they had just shared. It was her first ever kiss and Arizona was sure of two things: first, she was definitely gay. And second, she would never forget the names of the muscles needed for a human smile._

Teddy nodded, smiling. "I think that's them all," she declared, happy that they had managed to name them all and give each of their functions.

Arizona was pulled back to the present. "You're forgetting the zygomatic major and minor," she informed them. "They pull up the corners of the mouth bilaterally."

All three of them looked at her in shock. "Hot and smart," Alex whispered to Owen. "Nice."

"How did you know that?" Teddy questioned, after flicking through the pages of her textbook to confirm that they had indeed missed them out.

"I've did this before," Arizona explained. "Bailey taught me at my last school, she must hand out the same assignments to each of her classes at the beginning of the semester."

"Bailey was at your last school?" Teddy asked, puzzled.

"Weird," Owen chimed in, "What school were you at?"

"Stalker," Alex added, making Owen laugh.

The laughter faded quickly however, when Bailey asked, "Is there something you two would like to share with the rest of the class?" Owen shook his head profusely, whilst Alex apologized for the disruption, both remaining quiet until the bell signalled the end of class.

* * *

Arizona had managed to avoid Bailey for the rest of the day—thankfully. When she arrived home her mom was still not back from work. She was an elementary school teacher, so she usually stayed behind after class to correct the children's work and plan future lessons. However, since Tim's death she had been bringing work home, too scared to leave Arizona alone in the house.

As if on cue the front door opened and Barbara walked through with a pile of paperwork in her arms. Arizona hurried over to take it off her. "There was a staff meeting," Barbara explained. "You haven't been in long, have you?" she asked, worried.

"Not at all," Arizona replied. "I got in about five minutes before you."

"Good," Barbara smiled, relieved. "How was your first day?"

Arizona followed her mom through to the dining room, placing the paperwork onto the table. "Yeah, it was okay," she replied. "I met some friends… well, potential friends. They invited me out tonight, to some place called Joe's. Apparently that's where all the people my age hangout. There will be a group of us so-"

Barbara shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea," she interrupted.

"Mom," Arizona pleaded, looking long and hard at Barbara, trying to impart her meaning onto her with the sheer intensity of her eyes.

Barbara sighed, realizing that she was being over protective. "Okay," she conceded. "Now, set the table, and make sure you do your homework or you won't be going anywhere."

Arizona squealed, delighted. "Yes! I love you," she declared, placing a brief kiss on her mom's cheek, before setting off to do what was asked of her.

Barbara shook her head, laughing to herself, and then began preparing dinner.

* * *

At the sound of the knock on the door, Arizona quickly slipped on her shoes and looked in the mirror one last time, making sure her outfit was okay.

As she made her way downstairs she could hear her mom introducing herself to Teddy; the pair chatting away to each other like old friends.

"Hey," she said, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey," Teddy responded. "You ready to go?" Arizona nodded her head and came to a stop beside the taller girl, knowing her mom would give her the usual safety talk before leaving the house.

"Don't be out too late," she warned. "And please be careful. Call the house if you need anything. Oh, and make sure you two stick together. Don't go wandering off anywhere alone."

Arizona smiled. "I'll be fine mom," she assured her. "I promise."

"Okay," Barbara replied, in an apprehensive tone. "It was nice to meet you, Teddy. Have fun girls."

With that, Arizona and Teddy said their goodbyes and left the house. Owen and Karev were already at Joe's waiting for them. As they reached the building Arizona couldn't help but notice how isolated it was. It wasn't on a main road in plain sight but hidden away behind an alley in the backstreets.

Not that it bothered her. It was just something she had learned to instinctually take note of since meeting Bailey. This place was practically a buffet for those who fed on humans. It was an easy target.

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she reminded herself that she was here to have fun, not for any other reason.

She glanced briefly at the two men guarding the doors, wondering what exactly their purpose was if this place was a well known hangout for underage teens. It wasn't like they were asking people for identification or anything, were they?

Apparently not...

At least, they didn't say anything to her as she approached.

They simply opened the doors and acted like they had seen her plenty of times before; though she guessed it was because she was with Teddy, who was a frequent visitor to the club.

Inside the music blared out across the wide open space; some people danced to the beat, whilst others sat in the corner tables chatting. Her eyes scanned the room, noting that there was a bar pressed up against the farthest wall with a dozen or so backed bar stools dotted in front of it. There were a couple of pool tables and a dart board too. She followed Teddy through the busy crowd, towards the booths at the back of the club.

"Teddy!" Owen yelled, signalling with his hand for the two of them to come over.

They joined Alex and Owen, easing into conversation before heading over to one of the pool tables, the boys wanting to play a couple of games.

"It was nice knowing you, Hunt," Alex said with a smirk before he took his final shot: the satisfying sound of the ball clattering down the tubes signalling his victory.

Owen was always challenging him to a game of pool, even though he knew he'd lose. And this time it was pretty bad; he still had four balls left.

"Whatever," Owen replied, shaking his head as he sulked his way over to Teddy, who tried to make him feel a little better about his loss.

Alex turned around to find Arizona, racking the table up for another game. He grabbed the blue chalk and rubbed it on the end of his stick. He was leaning against the table, looking at her slyly.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you," he said with a smirk on his face. "That is if you still want to play?"

"Of course I want to play," Arizona replied, confident. "You're the one who should be worried, Karev."

"Feisty," Alex said, watching Arizona line her pool stick up with the cue ball. "I like that."

Arizona waited for a few seconds, pulled back, and then shot the stick forward, sending the ball straight towards the other fifteen balls on the table. She stood up as she watched the force from the cue ball shift to the others, moving them from their original positions, making them dance around the table. Just as she planned, the orange solid ball slid into the left corner pocket.

"One down, six to go," she said to Alex.

Alex crossed his arms and shifted his weight, giving Arizona the impression that he was irritated and nervous.

As she lined up her next shot she asked, "Do you want me to go easy on you?"

Alex rolled his eyes and scoffed, before she laughed and took another shot: another ball sliding into the pocket. They continued to play until Arizona was victorious; Alex sulking and walking off, embarrassed by his defeat.

"Where's Alex?" Arizona asked, noticing that he had been gone for some time now.

Owen shrugged. "Last time I saw him he was talking to some redhead at the bar."

Arizona's eyes scanned the room, looking for Alex. She caught sight of a redhead leading a boy that looked a lot like him out of the club, through the back door.

"I'll be right back," she told Teddy and Owen, who nodded and continued playing their game of pool.

She opened the door slightly and peeked out at the pair, the redhead had her back to her, but she could see the boy's face clearly and he most definitely wasn't Alex.

The girl pushed the boy up against the wall and kissed him, harshly. He seemed to be enjoying the kiss until his need for air became apparent. He struggled, trying to pull back, but he couldn't. He was drawn to her.

He could feel the energy being drained from his body with each movement of her mouth, each graze of her tongue.

But even as he struggled for breath, he knew he wanted more. He needed her.

She was irresistible.

She was a succubus.

Arizona spun the girl around, ready for anything, or at least she thought she was ready for anything, but she most definitely was not ready for this, because standing in front of her was Joanne and that just wasn't possible.

The boy she had been feeding off slid down the wall onto the ground. He looked blissfully happy with a wide smile on his face, but his skin was pale, his veins clear and his eyes glazed over. She didn't know if he was dead or not.

"Bailey!" she shouted, knowing that she only had a small window of time before it was too late for Bailey to heal the boy.

Joanne - still as beautiful as ever - stared at her with a smile playing on her lips. Arizona was so full of energy, so full of anger. She was delectable, really. She lunged forward, unable to resist, pinning Arizona up against the wall and kissing her harshly, tasting her.

Arizona put her hands on Joanne's chest and pushed her off, before throwing a punch, which Joanne returned with just as much force.

"Foreplay," Joanne teased. "I like it." Arizona ducked as Joanne tried to punch her again and then kicked her with enough force that she flew backwards and fell to the ground. She then leaped on top of her, so she was straddling her waist. She looked down at Joanne for a moment in disbelief. "Like what you see?" Joanne asked.

Arizona punched her in response, repeatedly.

"Arizona?!" she heard Bailey shout, the worry apparent in her voice.

Distracted, Joanne managed to gain the upper hand, swapping their positions.

"The boy," Arizona shouted through gritted teeth as she fought to free herself from Joanne's grasp. Bailey walked over to the unconscious boy, sensing straight away that his heart had already stopped beating and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.

She sighed, knowing this was yet another reason for Arizona not to trust her.

When she turned her attention back to Arizona, she was lying on the ground alone. Joanne was gone. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping Arizona to her feet.

"I retired," she moaned, making Bailey laugh. "Oh fuck," she cursed, taking a few steps, feeling the pain inflicted from the fight.

"Here," Bailey motioned to the strong wooden box that sat by the trash cans. "Sit down and let me heal you."

"I'm fine," Arizona replied, point blank refusing to accept any help Bailey had to offer. "I don't need your-"

Bailey interrupted her. "You and I both know that if you go home battered and bruised your mom will never let you leave the house again." Arizona looked up at Bailey and sighed, recognizing the truth in her statement.

"Now sit," Bailey instructed, seeing the closest thing to surrender in Arizona's eyes.

"Is he dead?" she asked knowingly, taking a seat. Bailey nodded her head, and then placed her hands over Arizona's injuries; the power radiating from them restoring her to perfect health.

"There," Bailey said, "That's better."

"Thanks," Arizona replied, grateful.

Silence loomed over them as neither knew what to say or do next.

"That was Joanne, right?" Arizona asked, breaking the silence. "I wasn't seeing things. It was her."

"It was her," Bailey confirmed. Then she had _that look_ on her face and said, "I need to go now."

"Wait," Arizona said firmly. "What about him?"

"You know what happens next," Bailey responded. "You were never here, Arizona."

With that, Bailey vanished, leaving Arizona alone.

She sighed heavily, getting to her feet and walking over to the boy's body.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she made her way back into the club, unaware that someone had been watching her from a distance the entire time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
